Love's Knife
by Infinite Snow
Summary: She hated men. He hated women. They were guarded and both of them were flawed. They loathed each other and that made them slowly fall in love after one sad day in the rain. [Tora/Misaki] [Contains minute content of Usui/Misaki]


**A/N: I kind of like Tora/Misaki more than Usui/Misaki, so I wrote a one shot for my OTP KWMS pairing! Do not go flaming me that it is so unoriginal that Tora gets the girl and I didn't warn you. I put it in the summary of this one-shot and I even was courteous of making a bold warning at the top of the one-shot!**

**And also, be prepared to cry, all of you Tora/Misaki lovers, because I made this one shot extra depressing! [You are very welcome]**

**If you are a fan of the pair you can request a one-shot of Tora and Misaki by private messaging me or leaving a review. *The button is waiting at the bottom of this fic. But read before hitting it!***

-x-

_The rain pelted down on her back. Misaki tried to reach out for Takumi, but he barely moved out of her reach. Misaki drew in a painful breath._

"_Takumi, why?" Misaki breathed._

"_I never loved you," Takumi said, indifferently._

"_But you said you loved me!" Misaki sputtered._

"_Don't you get it?" Takumi just made little predator circles around Misaki, "I was USING you. I knew you would be hard to get and I made it a personal goal to make you fall for me. And you being the gullible person you are at love, fell for it."_

_Tears washed down her face. Misaki started to tremble in fear._

"_And now you did. What are you now? You are no longer that demon president I first met. You are now another one of those weaklings who will probably run away crying," Takumi challenged Misaki._

_Misaki's heart felt like dying. Why did he have to target her, and find out her weak points? Why did she have to become his new occupant of time? Why did she have to fall for his laziness and perverted qualities of life and his cat like grace that creeps up on her all the time?_

"_You know, I won't. I won't cry," Misaki's lips trembled._

_Takumi smirked and said, "You look like you can fall apart any second."_

"_No, I won't. And I will never cry and shed unnecessary tears for someone who was just using me all this time. I will never sacrifice anything for you," Misaki looked Takumi in the eyes although it was hard for her to do it._

_Takumi didn't say anything._

"_You said you were going to England, right?" Misaki's amber eyes hardened, an action that caught Takumi off guard._

"_Misa-"_

"_That is Ayuzawa-san to you," Misaki glared, "People who I respect have the right to call me by my first name. Not worthless thugs like you."_

"_Hey-"_

"_Go. And never come back. Because you are never welcome here ever again."_

_And with that, she turned around. She barely made it inside the door when she broke down crying, letting forth all the tears she was bottling up in front of her first love._

_And all during the while, she didn't notice the lime haired boy who watched her conversation with Takumi and her walk back home._

-x-

"A-Ano…" Yukimura nervously wrung his hands.

"What is it?" Misaki flatly asked. She became worse than ever. Her aikido skills shot up, and her reputation went from 'demon in hell' to 'Ice Queen'. But they all knew the horns stayed during the huge phase change in her personality.

"There is this whole…pile of work to do for you, kaichou…" Yukimura nervously said.

"It is okay. Leave it to me. You did enough," Misaki bluntly said.

"But today's homework was too much! Even the weekend won't be enough time to complete it!" Yukimura tried to protest but Misaki held up her hand.

"I finished it. Thank you for your worries. Now go home and get a head start on yours," Misaki said.

"Thank you!" Yukimura dashed out of the room.

Kanou shook his head and lurked in the back of the room.

"Kanou-kun, what the hell do you want?" Misaki asked, not lifting an eye from her paperwork.

"You noticed I was here?" Kanou asked, incredulous.

"If I didn't then I would be blind. Anyone can spot you, you know," Misaki said, turning the page over.

"I think you are the only one who could spot me," Kanou muttered. Misaki sighed before stacking some paperwork in a neat pile and scribbling her pen over some others.

"I will ask you last time, what do you want?" Misaki asked impatiently.

"You still love him, don't you?" Kanou asked. Misaki became deathly still. Kanou cringed and waited for a hand to come down and scold him for speaking about inappropriate stuff. That would be the normal Misaki with her mitosis characteristics of always being there.

"Such a sudden question, Kanou-kun. May I ask why you are so eager now?" Misaki asked.

"I was just thinking, about your sudden mood change. I knew when he said it was too troublesome to tell you his confession that he was not interested in you…" Kanou said.

"Well you thought right," Misaki said, sighing.

"What happened?" Kanou asked.

"He left for England, and left me hanging on the words of 'I do not love you'," Misaki stacked the complete stacks.

"So have you moved on, president?" Kanou asked.

"Always the perceptive one," Misaki looked Kanou in the eyes, "Since when did you become a female expert?"

"Just answer the question," Kanou became more and more irritated.

"No. I haven't moved on," Misaki sadly smiled at Kanou, which threw him off.

"It has been a month since then. Can't you learn that he might not want to see your face again?" Kanou asked.

"Kanou, if you must know something, you should know how deep love can be," Misaki stacked papers, "It is not that easy to let go. Not when I loved him really."

"I knew he was using you. But what did you see in him?" Kanou asked.

"Before I met him, I hated men. I was too biased. I would spoil the girls and rule out the boys. I did things on a one-sided basis instead of being more justified like I should have been. He taught me that not all men were bad. And over time he made me comfortable around him. But I didn't know he was one of those double sided men that wanted to hurt ladies," Misaki said, sadly.

"I wished I told you," Kanou said sadly.

"Kanou-kun, you have nothing to be sorry for. I have this feeling whoever you end up with, the girl will never be sad," Misaki smiled gently. Kanou blushed.

"Y-You didn't have to be that nice…" Kanou muttered.

"I know I was being too nice. Never mind scratch that out. The girl will be miserable," Misaki lightly smirked.

"President!"

"Eheh just kidding! Kidding!" Misaki chuckled as she took her bag and coat and walked out of the classroom and said to Kanou, "You should go home now. It is getting late."

With that, Misaki left the school.

Kanou stopped in the middle of his rants to soak in Misaki's words. Then he blushed and then bowed and then left the school as well, a few minutes after Misaki left.

Little did they know that a spy camera softly clicked shut the moment the both of them left. It was an expensive top-notch camera that ordinary folk could never afford even with their life savings. It was none other than the president of Miyabigaoka spying on her.

-x-

"Welcome back, Master!" Misaki bowed down respectfully when new customers came. It wasn't around even New Year's and yet Satsuki made that month: Kimono Month.

Misaki respectfully smiled and hid her jaw behind her sleeve and said to the blushing boy and the glaring girl, "Master, mistress, allow me to show you to your table."

Misaki sighed. She knew the lady would be jealous. After all, today was not cross-dressing day like it was last month.

Misaki bowed once the bickering couple finally seated. She handed the menus and said, "Honoka will get your orders down when you are ready to order."

With that, Misaki turned around and went to the back. Honoka looked at Misaki incredulously.

"You freakin' stupid? Why are you dumping work on me?" Honoka pouted.

"Honoka, LANGUAGE! Understand love and a girl's broken heart!" Satsuki scolded the caramel headed girl.

Honoka turned her head and pouted. She wouldn't listen. Satsuki turned and sighed and apologetically smiled at Misaki.

"Sorry. I do not know what is running through her head. If you need a break, let me know okay?" Satsuki asked in a motherly mode.

Misaki smiled and said, "I am just going to drink some coffee and get back to work after a five minute nap."

Satsuki beamed and nodded. She went out with all the other workers and Misaki sighed as she made herself some instant coffee.

She looked into the black liquid. She was never one for such bitter stuff. But when her face turned into Usui's smirking face, Misaki's heart broke and she downed the cup immediately.

She put her head in her crossed arms. And she silently cried. Because no one will understand the intense pain of getting rejected by someone one loved.

Suddenly there were moe screams. Chairs were being abruptly pushed back. Everyone going around the place yelling something about 'Luxury Cars' and 'movie shoots' and 'filthy rich people'. They sure didn't name the person though. Misaki internally groaned when she remembered filthy rich people are also filthy damn popular.

Satsuki came running in. She was panting and she shook Misaki's shoulder abruptly. Misaki shot Satsuki a glance of confusion. Sitting up Misaki took in Satsuki's panicked expression.

"What is it?" Misaki asked with a worried expression.

"A rich guy came in a limousine asking your service! He won't enter unless you greet him!" Satsuki panted.

"Okay, do not worry. I will do it," Misaki soothed her manager's back and eased her to sit down, "Rest meanwhile."

"I have to be there by your side to keep you some kind of company!" Satsuki beamed.

Misaki nodded and she straightened her kimono. She took a deep few breaths and then opened the doors and entered the café. People sent worried glances to the plum haired female as she made her way to the café double doors to greet the rich stranger.

Misaki gasped. And then an irritation mark grew on her forehead.

"What are you doing here?" Misaki asked in an irritated manner.

"Is that any way to greet your master?" Tora smirked.

"Yes," Misaki bluntly said but then caught herself. Tora, if angered, could allow Maki to demolish Satsuki's café. So she had to watch her step on what she did say or didn't say.

"Welcome home, _MASTER,_" Misaki spat the words forcefully through her teeth. She then forced a smile and said, "It is awfully cold out there. Aren't you going to come in?"

"Aww," Tora's smirk grew, "You care about my health, don't you?"

"Not really," Misaki deadpanned and then went swiftly into the café, "If you aren't going to come in then I have other masters to attend to."

Tora growled and yanked Misaki's arm back and said, "You are only my maid, got that?"

Misaki was shaking on the inside. That was what Usui would say but with a lot less force.

"Fine," Misaki ripped her arm out of Tora's grasp. She shouldn't care, right? Tora is engaged after all. A pang of hurt rippled in her chest.

Misaki held the door open and Tora walked in. He waved off the bodyguards and Maki to just wait in the limo when he is done.

Misaki led him to the middle table. Misaki walked to the side and pulled a menu out. She handed it to Tora when she got back. She eyed him straight in the eyes and said, "Take your time on what you want to order, Master. Call me when you are done."

With that, Misaki left to attend to the other maids who were asking her help on what to do about some orders or special instructions given out by the lovey dovey customers, who had their eyes set on Misaki. Tora's hands clenched and he glared at all the customers who were eyeing Misaki's chest and her bottom. They had no decency whatsoever!

He then raised his hand and Misaki came over.

"Yes?" Misaki asked with boredom spelled in her voice.

"I finalized my order," Tora said.

Misaki nodded and pulled out of her kimono sleeve a writing pad and a pen. She poised her pen tip on the paper and nodded for Tora to speak.

"You."

"Got that…wait what?!" Misaki yelled.

"I said I want you," Tora said, not even bothering to smirk. A smirk with any kind of flirt was superficial. This was real.

"I am not on the menu! Order something on the menu!" Misaki hissed under her breath when people started to look in curiosity.

"I wasn't kidding. But if you aren't going to give me what I want, I know you will sooner or later. I would like some parfait, then. This one," Tora held the menu in Misaki's face and pointed to the one all the way down. Maid Latte's most expensive one was the one Usui would eat all the time.

Misaki, embarrassed, wrote down the order and bowed a quick few apologies and one to Tora before walking to the kitchen to give out the order.

Thirty minutes later, Misaki gave him his parfait with a forced smile and she walked off. Tora carefully ate the parfait and watched Misaki.

All throughout the shift, Misaki would force smiles and mask her real emotions as much as she could. Tora knew why.

-x-

"Thank you so much for all your hard work!" Satsuki glomped Misaki before letting her change. Misaki smiled before leaving.

Misaki came out from the back door of the café where she would take out the trash. That was where Usui would wait for her. But now she didn't see his face anymore. Then Misaki sadly realized why. He was in England probably getting engaged to some high-class lady who is more elegant than Misaki will ever be.

"Waiting for someone?" a familiar voice asked.

"No," Misaki sadly shook her head and turned to see Tora's face, not donned in a smirk.

"Then why were you standing there?" Tora asked.

"I just hoped… that if I stood there long enough, he would pop out of thin air. But of course, he is in England," Misaki tried to smile but it failed when tears spilled out.

Tora's eyes widened. He came forward and wiped the tears. Someone could see this vulnerable part of her and he didn't like it.

He took her to the park, the same one that Misaki dragged Usui off to when he found out she was a part-time worker at Maid Latte.

"Spill," Tora gently said. He knew the whole story. But he wanted to hear it.

"He used me," Misaki said softly. Tora knew that.

"He said he was just betting on making me fall for him," Misaki sighed, "And then when the time would come when I would fall for him he would just throw me away. Simple."

"Did you love him?"

"I thought I did. He really did change me. But he will never understand," Misaki said. Tears trailed down her cheeks even more.

Tora didn't say anything.

"Before I met him, I hated men," Misaki admitted.

"Why?" Tora kind of felt that Misaki was like him. She didn't trust men and he didn't trust women.

"My dad. He got in a scandal and got a huge debt. He ran off like a chicken and poured the debt on us. Now he came back and told us he paid it off and made his so called friend in Asia pay big time for the scamming. But he scarred me and my mother portrayed to me that men are like that. She said they could be worse by dumping women, breaking their fragile hearts or hurt them if 'we women' are not careful. So I bought it, being the naïve girl I was at the time and became hard and rigid by the time I came into high school," Misaki said.

"Is that why you learned aikido?" Tora asked.

"Yes," Misaki said, "My mother agreed with my goal and invested money in my lessons. She believed I should be able to defend myself."

Tora nodded.

"Sorry if I was awkward in front of you," Misaki said so suddenly.

"What kind of awkward?" Tora asked, incredulously.

"All of your actions like telling me I was your maid only, ordering the same parfait he did, and meeting me out here like he would, reminded me of Usui. I would just freeze like a lunatic, right?" Misaki nodded.

"I do not think you are a lunatic," Tora said.

Misaki nodded like a puppet. She didn't buy it. She looked at Tora with eyes glassed over with unspoken emotions and said, "Thank you."

She then walked off, head down, to her house. Tora grumbled and his fists clenched.

Why can't she realize that even though Takumi will never love her, he does?!

-x-

Chiyo was crying inconsolably as her father led her out. Tora stood for himself and did what he wanted to do this whole time: break off the stupid engagement.

It was too much of a hassle and she was too polite and fell for superficial charms like other girls. She wasn't unique or special or different in a good way.

She didn't have the headstrong characteristics like Misaki did.

"Are you sure you are fine with breaking it off?" Maki quietly asked.

"It's fine. I have someone else in mind anyways," Tora said dismissively.

Maki was just stupefied. He noticed the difference in behavior of the president of Miyabigaoka school. He didn't hang around women anymore for fun. And when he wasn't occupied with work, he was holding a picture of Misaki in her school uniform, sighing and thinking something intense.

"Are you okay?" Maki asked worriedly.

"Yes, why would you ask that?" Tora looked at Maki as if that was the stupidest question on Earth.

"You… changed recently," Maki chose his words carefully. Tora got the message.

"Yes, I did. Because of _that woman_," Tora put emphasis on the last two words.

Maki just stood and said nothing. His plan to separate Tora and Misaki and make Tora wed Chiyo as soon as possible was a big fail. He couldn't make the president even angrier at him.

-x-

Misaki sighed in frustration. She had her homework done which was new concept to her recently. Normally she would be up to twelve or one trying to get it done, but here she is, all ready for tomorrow.

As she trudged home from Maid Latte, Misaki's thoughts shifted to Tora. His smirk, his snarky attitude, his cockiness, his willing to bend women with money, his straight face, his smile, his softness, his caring attitude he shown only to her, and his constant companionship ever since Usui left her.

It was now two months since that day in the rain.

"Going somewhere?" a voice called out. Misaki's heart fluttered; a point that stung her why. She loved Usui, right? She will never find anyone to love more than him, right?

Misaki composed a cool face and turned around and said, "Tora, what are you doing here?"

"I followed you home. You never know, nasty rapists and womanizers lurk in the alleyways," Tora smirked. Misaki snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I remember a nastier one," Misaki said sarcastically.

Tora let Misaki go on.

"A womanizer in a limo is ten million times more dangerous than a womanizer in an alleyway," Misaki drawled before kicking open the gates with her foot, shocking Tora.

"Hey don't do that!" Tora yelled. Misaki looked at him with a confused face.

"Why not? It was going to break anyways," Misaki shrugged and then said, "You going to come in?"

Tora didn't know too much about commoner's buildings so he stood there awkwardly. He kind of bowed and hurried after Misaki.

Misaki unlocked the door and mumbled, "I'm home…"

"Misaki! Welcome home! Daddy and Suzuna went to a sushi bar buffet with the tickets she won at the local supermarket!" Misaki's mom beamed.

Then the mother beamed at Tora who was behind Misaki. She welcomed him in and said, "Are you one of Misaki's friends from school?"

Tora nodded and put his hand over his heart and bowed, making Minako blush, "Yes. I am very honored to meet Misaki's mother. I swear you looked like a 16 year old."

Misaki rolled her eyes. Sure her mother looked young. But she would say that if her mother put her hair in a more elegant manner and some makeup on, then she would look like a young adult of about twenty four years.

Minako excused herself to making the tea and Misaki rolled her eyes as she put her bag in her room and changed into her pajamas. Her mom got some vacation time from work and would make amazing dishes that Misaki had ever tasted, allowing Suzuna to take a break from cooking and focus on school.

"You want some dinner?" Misaki asked.

Tora nodded, and Misaki nodded again and led them to the kitchen.

-x-

Tora couldn't eat anymore and Misaki refused to drink water when her mother tried to make her down a cold bottle of water.

"Does she cook this much?" Tora asked.

"No. She usually doesn't have enough time to because of the odd job at the nearby hospital. But the boss is nice and lets her take a break and recover her health, so she spends all her free time making dishes that she wanted to try for a long time," Misaki smiled a little.

"This place looks so run-down," Tora sweat dropped as he took in the look of the house.

"I know. We can't afford a proper home because of the debts dad pushed on us," Misaki calmly stated.

They talked and talked and talked. All throughout the conversation, Tora made sure not to hit a sensitive subject that would close off Misaki's warm smiles and laughter.

-x-

Misaki tried her best to focus on the paperwork before her. As usual, while the whole student council worked and then left, Kanou stayed on the end of the room.

"Hey, Kanou-kun," Misaki smiled and went back to her paperwork.

"I see you are not sad anymore. I am so glad you are smiling now," Kanou murmured.

"Yeah," Misaki smiled a bit and went back to scribbling signatures and stamping the official red approval stamp and shredding inappropriate documents.

"So I see you met someone else?" Kanou smiled.

Misaki blushed brightly and Kanou gave her a knowing smile. He sat himself in a seat and asked, "Who is the unlucky guy."

Misaki threw a glare in the bluenette's direction and said, "T-The riche b-bastard."

"Which rich bastard? For all I know, there are at least a million of those people in this world," Kanou smirked.

Then fangirl screams were heard and the student council rushed back in the room. Misaki lifted an elegant eyebrow.

"I thought you guys left for home fifteen minutes ago," Misaki deadpanned.

"We did, but there were a string of limos pulling up in front of the school and we had to make sure we were by your side in case if the strangers wanted to see you," one of the student council members stammered.

"I'm so scared…" Yukimura made puppy dog eyes that Kanou couldn't resist and he had to pat the vice's head.

"The world is not going to end, so quit being such a wimp," Misaki snorted and then said, "Do you have any idea what these people might want?"

"We don't know so we rushed back here," another student council member spoke. Misaki sighed and motioned for them to follow her out of the room.

"Come we have to make sure we are present at all times in such a commotion. Yukimura and I will greet the strangers in limos. You rest try to calm down the students. I can see they are starting to hyperventilate right now," Misaki eyed the wheezing boys and girls crying and hugging like there was no tomorrow.

"Yes!" The rest of the student council saluted and zipped out of view to carry out Misaki's order.

Misaki and Yukimura and Kanou walked down the halls. Then Misaki was engulfed in a hug and all she could see was a blob of pink.

"Sakura it will be all right. Do you know who came out of the limo?" Misaki asked.

"I think it was the young heir of the Igarashi Foundation, ne Shizuko?" Sakura faced Shizuko with an expectant face.

"Yes, the same face we saw on the gossip magazine you buy all the time," Shizuko sighed irritably.

"Don't worry you two. I will talk to him," Misaki smiled. Sakura beamed and then dragged away Kanou with Shizuko.

"Will he be all right?" Yukimura asked in horror.

"Eh, he will," Misaki started down the hall, out the official main entrance double doors of Seika High School, Yukimura not too far from her tail.

Misaki walked down and went to the school gates. There, stood in perfect order, was Tora, Maki, and the rest of the student council staff.

"Yes?" Misaki sighed after she opened the gates for the Miyabigaoka student council to come in.

"Such impatience, Misaki?" Tora smirked.

"I have reasons to be irked right now. You are causing Seika High to be worried right now," Misaki pointed a finger at some students to prove her point.

"I am very sorry about the sudden drop by visit," Maki bowed.

Misaki knew that dark haired vice president. He tried to buy Maid Latte!

Glaring at him, Misaki said, "Yeah you should be. But say sorry to Satsuki-san first."

"What happened?" Tora asked.

"He caused her health to decline for months!" Misaki glared at the vice president, referring to the footman auditions. Maki internally shook in fear. The girl was not the demon president for nothing.

"I will tell him to formally apologize to your manager at Maid Latte," Tora agreed and gave a light glare to his vice president. Maki glared and nodded.

Misaki then relaxed and said, "Anything you need because everyone is still freaking out right now. And instead of Maid Latte work I have aikido lessons today."

"You still take lessons?" Tora asked.

"The instructors are amazing," Misaki defended herself. She was plenty good to be an instructor herself.

Then the atmosphere grew even heavier and Misaki knew that the students were getting increasingly uncomfortable. Misaki then said, "Come to the student council room."

The student council followed Misaki to the Student Council room. She opened it and they filed in and sat while Misaki sat down at her desk. Tora lift a hand and the student council left.

"Where are they going to go?" Misaki was wondering if they were going to freak out the students again.

"They are going back to the limo," Tora shrugged it off.

"Ah," Misaki said before head diving back into the paperwork. Tora sighed as she continued to stamp the papers accurately.

"You get so much work to do," Tora pointed it out.

"Eh, I should," Misaki said in between signing and stamping, "A president must be able to do this."

Tora found himself smiling at Misaki's positive comments and felt his heart flutter when Misaki put on a determined face when she did her work.

"I admire that about you," Tora softly whispered over scratching and stamping.

"You admire ten million things about me. Be specific," Misaki said not lifting her eyes off the paper.

"I admire you. I admire everything about you, not just ten million things," Tora said, whispering it right in her ear.

Misaki froze and then waved it off, "You're probably joking."

Tora was now irritated. He didn't care if she was doing paperwork or not. These were his true feelings!

He grabbed Misaki by her wrists and ripped the pen and stamp out of her hands. He pinned her against the wall and loomed over her like the predator he is.

"Listen. I am never joking when I have a straight face on. I will say it: I love you. And I love you more than the jerk that left you two months ago. If you want me to prove it, then he is coming next weekend to possibly win you back. It is up to you to choose who you want to end up with: him or me," Tora growled, putting more pressure on her wrists.

Misaki gasped but then said, "Why do you care? You have a fiancé! Go boss her around!"

"I am not engaged to her anymore. Why be married to someone you know you won't love? The only reason I was engaged to her was because I was not serious about marriage and women. I broke it off when I knew that the arranged marriage would not work out," Tora harshly whispered.

Tora let go of Misaki, who was blushing red out of embarrassment and she immediately rubbed her arms. Tora didn't look at her.

"That is what I came for," Tora whispered.

"Huh?" Misaki stammered.

"I can't keep living like this. You can't be with two people at the same time and expect for it to work out. You have to choose between him and me. You have to make your final decision this Saturday. He told me he will be there. And I will be there too. At the end of the day, I need your answer," Tora whispered and left without a word.

Misaki's heart fluttered. Her head pounded. Her face broke out into a blush. Her hands shook. As she begged Yukihira to finish the tiny workload she didn't do, she was only thinking of one thing: Tora and his love confession.

Nowhere did Usui's face resurface.

-x-

Misaki drew in her breath. Saturday had come. When she was about to go out the door with the regular uniform in the duffel bag, a hand reached out and stopped her.

"Mom?" Misaki asked.

"Misaki, honey, come in the dining room for a bit. You have a few hours before you actually have to leave for Maid Latte," Minako called.

Misaki complied and came in the dining room.

"Sit down," Minako gestured her eldest daughter. Misaki did so.

"Give me both of your hands," Minako requested. Misaki did so as well.

"Tora-san told me when I called him why you were so emotional earlier this week. He said that Usui-san is coming to Maid Latte to win you back. He also, in a very sad tone, admitted he loves you very much and said he can only wish that whoever you choose will make you happy," Minako started.

Misaki nodded, her hands becoming sweaty and clammy in Minako's.

"Don't fret my dear. If anything I wish the best even if you want to go back to him," Minako referred to Usui.

"I just don't know who to choose, mom," Misaki mumbled.

"I know who you love," Minako warmly smiled. Misaki looked at her in surprise.

"Who?" Misaki asked.

"Tora, obviously!" Minako laughed and Misaki blushed furiously to prove the point.

Before Misaki could say anything, Minako looked Misaki in the eyes and says, "Do you feel anything for Usui-san?"

Misaki thought about it. Although Tora faintly resembled the perverted space alien, he did have his own uniqueness. Their hatred for each other only brought them closer. Their oppositions for one another just attracted one another more. And their constant bickering made them realize that they can't live without each other.

Misaki shook her head automatically. None of those things happened with Usui and whatever feelings she did have quickly went away after he left her unceremoniously.

"Then there is your answer. You love Tora. But this is all I can push you. In the end, you have to make the decision if you want to be with the one you really love or the person who left you out in the cold, not even bothering to look back," Minako squeezed Misaki's hands and let them go.

Misaki didn't want her mother to let go of her hands but the next thing she saw was the bright landscape of her neighborhood. Her mother was pushing her out the door.

"Go and make the right choice okay?" Minako smiled eagerly and Misaki faintly nodded.

-x-

Misaki sucked in a breath again. She was dressed.

Usui had come in first and ordered the most expensive parfait with a knowing glance. Every time Misaki talked to Usui, she called him with such formality and cold tone that she never used to use on him. Her words were clipped and when she had served his parfait, Usui made a grab for Misaki's hand.

At that moment Tora walked in. Misaki coldly glared at Usui and yanked her hand out of his grasp.

"Do not touch or assault the workers here. If you do then I can report you to my boss and she can kick you out," Misaki glared. Usui shivered but nevertheless started to eat the parfait.

Misaki found herself a little bit happier when she bowed down and helped Tora get to a seat. She enjoyed taking his orders and serving him his dessert cake.

Then the workers were changing out. Misaki was changed and was about to go out the door when Satsuki stopped her.

"Hey Misaki?" Satsuki called.

"Yes?"

"I know who you really love, and it isn't Usui-san," Satsuki said with a motherly face.

Misaki nodded, knowing the answer.

"I observed you when you worked today and found out that you are more comfortable with Tora-san than Usui-san," Satsuki said.

Misaki blushed.

"Do you love Tora-san?" Satsuki asked.

When Misaki was silent, Satsuki hugged her happily and said, "Make the right choice. They are waiting for you right outside the door."

Satsuki gave a little push out the back entrance of the Maid Latte and Misaki saw that Satsuki was right: they were there.

Misaki breathed in deeply and faced the both of them. Usui started.

"I know I left you, but I realized I can't live out without you and I know you still love me. Come back to my side and I will love you for real," Usui made a grab for Misaki's arm but she stepped back.

"Don't touch me," Misaki snapped.

"But you love me!" Usui yelled back.

"Back then I did! But now it is more of resentment! I came to realize I do not love you anymore," Misaki said.

"You can't do this," Usui said, becoming slightly desperate.

"Yes, I can," Misaki said.

"I love you," Usui insisted.

"No you don't. And I do not love you back," Misaki emphasized the strong words of 'do not'.

"We can work out," Usui begged.

"I realized we can't, even if I was gullible to come running back into your arms like an idiot. I would just end up being thrown on the cold street when you do not need me anymore and I learned the lesson of not giving you a second chance," Misaki said, "Because my heart is too valuable to waste on a foolish person like you."

Tora's eyes widened.

"Who do you love?" Usui asked, now beginning to become frantic.

"My mother and manager talked to me and I agree with them. I do not love you. I love Igarashi Tora," Misaki said with a straight face, making Tora freeze at the public confession.

Usui became angry and tried to pin Misaki against a wall when she flipped him over. She huffed and panted. He was a worthy opponent so that was a hard feat.

Tora looked at Misaki's face for any sign of regret.

There was none. Misaki grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the alleyway.

"Where are we going?" Tora asked.

"Anywhere that moron isn't," Misaki grumbled but Tora tugged on her arm making her stop, and spun her around and brought her face-first into a huge hug.

"Thank you…" Tora whispered gently into her hair and if this day couldn't get any weird, he started crying.

Misaki was startled. She tried to move but Tora had her locked in a hugging position.

"H-Hey a-are you c-crying?" Misaki tried to keep her voice steady but it was breaking in all the wrong places.

"No, these are tears of joy," Tora whispered and hugged her closer.

They relished the few minutes in enjoyment. Then Tora broke the ice.

"Will you do the honor of being my girlfriend then?" Tora smiled, as he broke the hug.

Misaki giggled and said, "I had a thousand yes's stored up."

Tora kissed her forehead and brought her into a tight hug.

-x-

It was on December 24th, when Misaki was ushered to Maid Latte as an emergency.

"What is it?" Misaki asked dazed. She was sleepy!

"Quick read this card!" Satsuki pushed a card in her hands.

Misaki, confused, read the card just to make the staff happy.

_Look in your locker. There you will see a dress with matching shoes. Change into it._

Misaki unlocked her locker to find a long sleeved turquoise gown that reached her ankle and a pair of royal blue pumps.

"SO PRETTY!" Honoka fangirled.

Misaki sweat-dropped but went to go change.

In her shoes as she put on the pumps fell out another card.

_Outside is a limo waiting for you. He will take you to our destination._

Misaki, having trust in her boyfriend, went in the limo. Instantly as she sat, some makeup artist who introduced himself as being hired by Tora, started to work on her manicures, pedicures, makeup and hairstyle and her jewelry.

By the time the makeup artist had finished, the car had pulled up to the destination and Misaki got out and gasped.

It was a lakeside gazebo. She was helped out of the limo. Misaki couldn't help herself from looking around.

"Excuse me, miss, here," the driver gave her the final card.

Misaki opened it and read.

_I am waiting for you in the gazebo. And let me say, you look dazzling tonight._

Misaki blushed and walked up the stone steps as Tora said to. She came up the steps and saw Tora wearing a white suit and a turquoise tie, matching her dress. He warmly smiled at her and led her to the table in the middle of the gazebo.

Misaki had never tasted such fine food and drink in her life. As they dined, Misaki tried to slow herself down and savor and memorize the taste of the food and drink.

Misaki giggled, "How were you able to get my dad to agree?"

"In what way?" Tora smirked.

Misaki laughed and said, "If you told my dad about us then he would go on overprotective mode and yell across the street that I shouldn't date until I am forty or so."

"I have to tell you, it was a little hard, but it was worth it," Tora smiled and he got out of his chair. Misaki was about to do the same but he gave her a hand motion to still be seated.

Tora took a little black box out of his pocket and got down on one knee making Misaki's heart thud in her chest. He opened the black velvet box. Inside was the gold infinity ring, a ring much more unique than just any old diamond ring.

On each end of the loops was a tiny trail of their birthstones. The endless loop signified he would love her forever and ever and ever and it will never have an end.

"When I first met you, I was interested in you. When I got to know you I got closer to you. It just struck me only two months ago on that cold rainy day, that I loved you and couldn't live without you. So will you, Ayuzawa Misaki, do the honor of marrying me?" Tora looked at Misaki who was trying hard to fight back the tears.

Misaki felt so happy that she could stop breathing at the moment. She threw herself into Tora's arms and while that whispered, "Yes, yes, yes! I do! I do! I do!"

Tora smiled and then pulled her back so that he could properly see her face, which radiated happiness from her eyes.

Then the both of them leaned in and when their lips touched, Tora's watch beeped. The engaged couple pulled back and Tora lifted his wrist and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, my love," Tora whispered. Misaki had tears traveling down her cheeks and she hugged him and rested her head on her chest.

"I am so glad I met you," Misaki murmured, causing Tora to smile once more and hug her a little bit more.

And so on a cold and muggy day, bloomed a whole new relationship and a permanent future for these two.

And far enough in the trees you could see Usui, unconsciously smiling. He knew he hurt Misaki in a way she would never love him back.

"I only wish you become happy in this world, Misaki, even if that happiness does not lie in me," Usui whispered over the Christmas fireworks, "And I hope you never forget me."

Maybe it was a trick of light, but Usui Takumi the sly cat boy, was silently crying as he turned around and disappeared from a clump of trees not too far from the gazebo where Misaki and Tora were hugging.

_-finalmente-_

**Me: Wow that was depressing, and that came out more depressing when I read it by myself! And here this: I cried over my own work! That is so weird! My parents had me assure them ten thousand times that someone was not saying mean stuff to me!**


End file.
